The Information Technology (IT) infrastructure of a large enterprise typically includes a large number of computers. Network administrators often perform power management operations on these computers. For example, an administrator may need to install a security patch on all of the computers in the enterprise. The computers may be in various different power states and the administrator may need to fully power on each computer before installing the security patch. This task may be challenging for the administrator because the computers may be configured with various different power management technologies and settings. Thus, the administrator may need to be familiar with the power management technologies and settings of each computer in order to perform power management operations on the computers. As a result, performing power management operations on computers in the enterprise may be a time-consuming and burdensome task for the administrator.